


de-siderum.

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Just Kingdom Hearts symbolism, Just something created after thinking about Sora's new keyblade being named Shooting Star, Just something to face my fears, No Spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, What-If, it's not even funny I know
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "L'unica cosa certa era che ogni luogo serbava una traccia del suo passaggio."[No spoiler, destiny trio, post-KHIII] Una breve "what if..." che immagina la fine di Kingdom Hearts 3, un modo per esorcizzare la paura ma per fissare un'idea che mi tormentava da giorni.





	de-siderum.

DE-SIDERUM

  


Un'immensa, infinita volta stellata, cosparsa di tutti i pregi e i difetti che accomunano la vita.

Esistenze diversissime tra loro, fatte di colori spesso contrapposti, forme inimmaginabili, magie e sentimenti diversi. 

Sora aveva potuto vederle.

Sora aveva viaggiato in moltissime di queste vite: che fosse stato per un breve o lungo periodo, aveva attraversato così tante esistenze che era difficile pensare che in ognuna avesse lasciato un frammento di sé. Aveva incontrato amici e nemici, luce e tenebre.

L'unica cosa certa era che ogni luogo serbava una traccia del suo passaggio.

Una scintilla, piccola o grande che fosse, che riusciva a far sollevare lo sguardo di chi lo aveva conosciuto e a far pensare a quanto una singola esistenza potesse essere in grado di fare.

Sora aveva portato sulle spalle il peso dei desideri di molti, moltissimi. Qualcosa in lui infondeva calore, fiducia, _speranza_.

Aveva riempito il suo animo di quelle numerose voci e le aveva custodite in sé, preziosamente, fino alla sua ultima battaglia.

  


La sabbia impossibilmente familiare, dopo tutto quel tempo, accolse le sue dita in una freschezza tipicamente notturna; anche se era estate, a quell'ora i granelli erano _sempre_ freddi. 

Indugiando su pensieri e ricordi ormai lontani, il ragazzo si sedette nel silenzio notturno della spiaggia, che rendeva udibili i sospiri delle onde.

C'era una leggera brezza, quella sera. Scuoteva impercettibilmente i suoi capelli, assumendo l'aspetto di una carezza timida e titubante, qualcosa a cui non era più abituato da molto, moltissimo tempo. 

Forse seguendo ancora una volta – l'ennesima – le orme invisibile dei ricordi, si sdraiò su quella sabbia, lasciando che il freddo del terreno avvolgesse tutto il suo corpo e che i suoi occhi potessero fissare solo e soltanto il cielo. 

Da solo, dopotutto, poteva riempire lo sguardo di chiunque.

«Chissà perché sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui».

La voce di Kairi aveva sempre questo suono dolce, leggero, nonostante il rimprovero che gli aveva appena fatto. La sentì sedersi vicino a lui e, poco dopo, imitandolo, sdraiarglisi vicino. 

Era difficile guardarsi, negli ultimi tempi.

«Siamo diventati due pigroni, eh?»

«Parla per te» ribatté la ragazza, con un mezzo sorriso che trapelò persino dalle sue parole. Non poteva vederla, eppure era sicuro che anche il suo sguardo fosse puntato verso l'alto e che fosse immersa in pensieri simili ai suoi. «Io ti faccio solo compagnia».

«Come no» ed entrambi risero, seppur sommessamente. Aveva ancora un sapore strano farlo, di notte, sotto quel cielo. 

La mano di Kairi comparve improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo, tesa verso la volta celeste, il palmo ben aperto, come se potesse afferrare quella tela blu ed appropriarsene, avvolgercisi e sentirsi al sicuro solo un'altra volta. O come se volesse tentare di raggiungere le stelle, di sfiorarle ed avvertirne un calore che mancava ad entrambi.

«Ripartirai presto?»

«Domani sera, forse».

«Allora ho fatto bene a portarlo».

A quel punto, la sua attenzione si spostò su quella nuova incognita; il ragazzo si voltò su un fianco, mentre Kairi, adesso seduta, frugava nello zainetto che doveva essersi portata dietro e che lui non avrebbe potuto notare prima. La vide estrarre qualcosa di misterioso, avvolto in un panno e una bottiglia di vetro – il ricordo di una vecchia gemella della stessa bastò per procurargli dei brividi lungo la schiena – il cui contenuto non gli parve chiaro immediatamente. 

Almeno fin quando Kairi non disfece il nodo della stoffa del fagotto improvvisato e non gliene mostrò il contenuto.

«... Un frutto di paopu?»

La ragazza nascose un briciolo di nervosismo dietro una risatina lieve, mentre si portava dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli rossi. Aveva il volto stanco, Kairi. I suoi sorrisi erano luminosi come sempre, perhé era forte e testarda. La più caparbia delle stelle.

«Non abbiamo mai avuto modo di dividerlo come si deve, quindi... vorrei che lo facessimo adesso. Questo è per te» si spiegò, seppur non troppo chiaramente, mentre gli porgeva la sua parte. Solo quando toccò lo strambo frutto con mano, il giovane si rese conto che non era quello _vero_ , ma piuttosto una riproduzione piuttosto fedele di una parte di esso, con un piccolo gancio per appenderlo a qualcosa. Un portachiavi, forse.  
«Sei sempre stata brava, in queste cose». La vide scrollare le spalle, prima di alzarsi e portarsi più vicino alla battigia, dove la spiaggia accoglieva saltuariamente l'andirivieni delle onde. La osservò esitare, con l'oggetto tra le mani, così decise di alzarsi, di esserle vicino mentre compieva quel gesto. 

Agli occhi di chiunque, sarebbe parsa l'azione di due ragazzini, un gioco forse; ma quello, dopotutto, era uno spettacolo riservato a sole tre persone, una sottospecie di cerimonia che rendeva improvvisamente reale ciò di cui lui e Kairi non erano mai riusciti a parlare davvero. Quello da cui fuggivano costantemente – lui con le sue fughe dalla loro isola, lei con la forza che aveva nelle sue mani di creare, di far risplendere tutto ciò che toccava.

Ricordava ancora le lacrime silenziose sul volto della ragazza, durante il loro ultimo viaggio insieme. Aveva provato a nasconderle dapprima con le mani, testarda, poi le aveva semplicemente lasciate scorrere mentre stringeva a sé quello che avrebbe potuto sembrare un qualunque portachiavi. 

Non lo era.

Come quel momento, quello in cui Kairi trovò finalmente il coraggio di abbandonare la bottiglia di vetro in balia delle onde, assumeva una sorta di rito. Un “arrivederci” che scintillava sotto la luce della luna e delle stelle, con l'aspetto della parte mancante del frutto di paopu che Kairi aveva creato per rinsaldare il legame che li univa, tutti e tre. 

«La riceverà» le sussurrò, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. La cosa peggiore era che l'amica sapeva benissimo che lui per primo non credeva in quello che diceva; sapeva che le sue erano vuote parole di conforto, volte più a cercare di proteggerla che a convincerla. 

E fu allora che la vide.

Una luce calda, minuta e veloce attraversò il cielo stellato. Fu un attimo, una frazione di secondo, in cui gli occhi di entrambi si sgranarono appena, nella stessa medesima espressione di stupore. Il tempo parve dilatarsi e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, il ragazzo si era messo a correre.

I suoi passi ripercorrevano quelle tracce che centinaia se non migliaia di volte avevano lasciato impresse su quella spiaggia, orme che sparivano al minimo vento o alla prima mareggiata. Correva a perdifiato, perché non c'era il nome di una stupida zattera in palio, adesso, ma la possibilità di dire quello che non era mai stato capace di dirgli. 

“Aspettaci”.

Non aveva alcun senso – qualcosa, nella sua mente, glielo suggerì mentre seguiva, saltando ostacoli uno dopo l'altro, le tracce di quella luce effimera, veloce, che scomparve ancor prima che potesse urlare il suo nome. 

Eppure, non poteva essere un caso. 

Pensieri egoistici come “non puoi farmi questo” invasero il suo corpo che però continuava ad inseguire a perdifiato qualcosa che era già svanito, proprio come quella bottiglia avrebbe vagato in eterno, in quelle acque, senza mai adempire al suo vero scopo: giungere al destinatario.

Il cielo era lo stesso, imperturbabile, di qualche minuto prima. La stessa brezza, che però gli parve più fredda. La stessa distesa di sabbia, la stessa infinita vastità d'acqua.

Riku non aveva mai pianto, fino ad allora. Piangere avrebbe significato capire, realizzare ed infine iniziare a dimenticare.

Chiuse gli occhi e, in un impeto di fede che mai aveva avuto in vita sua, si portò il regalo di Kairi al petto, come per imprimere sul portachiavi fatto a mano quei ricordi che non aveva intenzione di lasciare andare.

Espresse un desiderio.

Una richiesta semplice, muta come dovette essere quella di Kairi, che lo raggiunse poco dopo, il corpo minuto scosso da tremiti impercettibili. Non commentò in alcun modo il volto rigato dalle lacrime dell'amico e, al contrario, afferrò la sua mano.

«Tipico di Sora. Lo ritrovi giusto il tempo di vederlo andarsene un attimo dopo» commentò, con un sorriso che aveva un che di amaro trattenuto a stento. 

«E pretende anche di poter mantenere le promesse che ti fa» fu l'unico commento di Riku, pronunciato con voce rotta, così come quel frutto di paopu, così come il loro trio. 

Inerme, mancante del suo frammento più prezioso che il mondo aveva rubato loro. Eppure, quelle lacrime dovevano sparire e loro dovevano continuare a sorridere, nello stesso modo in cui Sora aveva testardamente inseguito entrambi.

Dopotutto, solo con i sorrisi si poteva davvero proseguire.

  


In un mondo dove la luce di Sora si era fatta solo più difficile da trovare, ma da cui non sarebbe mai scomparsa davvero; sarebbe rimasta abbagliante e splendente nei cuori delle persone che aveva incontrato, salvato ed amato.

Quella luce, che in così poco tempo aveva unito gli animi e gli sguardi delle persone, le aveva avvicinate e aveva dato loro il coraggio di agire, era durata il tempo di esprimere un desiderio, di fare una promessa.

  


“Rimarremo tutti sotto lo stesso cielo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in un mix di felicità assoluta e ansia crescente per l'attesa di questo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts - una saga che mi accompagna da quando avevo dieci anni, che amo con tutta me stessa e non ho mai dimenticato davvero, nonostante tutti questi anni - e in un susseguirsi di tuffi nel tempo (ovvero, giocare di nuovo tutta la saga da capo) e teorie su teorie e nomi e simbolismi e chi ne ha più ne metta, questa one-shot in particolare è nata un po' perché ho davvero la sensazione che Sora ci lascerà e un po' per esorcizzare questa sensazione, chiudere i conti con questa idea di "stella cadente" che mi sono fatta su di lui e mi perseguita da giorni. Non è qualcosa che vuole essere preso troppo sul serio (voglio dire, l'ho buttata giù in una serata, l'ho rivista un po' tra una pausa studio e l'altra), ma spero comunque possa essere una lettura gradevole per chi la incontra.  
> Quello che più di tutto mi ha insegnato questo gioco è che non importa quanto distanti siamo, l'amicizia vera, reale è un legame che trascende ogni cosa.


End file.
